Chocolates and Spring-Time High
by El Zoro
Summary: A cute, fluffy one-shot, in which Lily and James "share" a bar of chocolate in different ways. R&R please!


**Author's note:** _**So I got this really weird but cute idea, and so here it is. Hope you like it! And Stood by her side Chapter 13 is in the making, so stay tuned! :)**_

**Disclaimer:** _**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter**_.

_**CHOCOLATES AND SPRING-TIME HIGH**_

It was a fine, sunny Saturday afternoon. The birds chirped merrily, the trees swayed with their own rhythm, and the smell of spring was already in the air, and traveled through Hogwarts; school of witchcraft and wizardry. It filled every student with a new hope and feeling, like a _high. (A/N: "High" as in the drunk feeling after drugs. But not the serious kind.)_

The afternoon was peaceful for me: Lily Evans, a well-known prefect of Gryffindor, the brave.

I relaxed in a chair seated next to a window, over-looking the castle grounds. Brooms were flying and whizzing around the Quidditch pitch. Students dotted the hills; some were chasing each other for who-knows-what, some were relaxing, and some students lay sprawled all over their essays.  
This seat was my favorite, as it was like the 'eye of the sky'. I could look at – _and judge at, I admit_ – all the students. Like a silent watchman. (_Or _watch_woman_.)

I saw a 7-Year Ravenclaw – by the looks of his scarf – chasing four other 7-Year Gryffindor wizards. I craned my neck to get a better view, and then huffed.  
Of course it was the Marauders.  
I saw, as they lifted their heads up in glee, all the members. I saw Remus, the much more sensible Marauder, who pranked only when needed. Next to him was the ever-dashing Sirius, the soul of the Marauder clan. He was the one with the wit to come up with the weirdest pranks and to strike them accurately. The one laughing at the back was the much mousey, insignificant Marauder, Peter. I always believed that they just took pity over the little fellow and made him join their group.  
And the one bending over laughter, with his glasses in his hand, was none other than James Potter, Sirius' assistant, and partner in crime. That duo was like no other duo in terms of wit, chivalry, and _prank-ery_.

But, you see, although that Potter was a lot of great things in front of people, but if you really got to know him like _I_ did, you would notice things out of his context.  
He pranked me profusely in the beginning of my years at Hogwarts, he made me furious, and not to mention his oozing arrogance, that made me gag. Quite simply; he was an insufferable git.

The boy chasing them had fallen to the ground. James when to him and held out his hand to help him on his feet. As he did, he clapped him on his back, and said something, which made the 7-year Ravenclaw laugh and shake his head. And then he went on his way. It made me smile.

Well, I have to admit that he has changed over the years. From 6th Year he has moved away from the arrogant attitude, and now approached me with a different light. A light that of friendship. And I have enjoyed it, since its way better than what he was before.  
In fact, I could say I have enjoyed it a wee bit more than usual.

Okay, I'm not the only girl who thinks James Potter is good-looking; with his crooked smile, unruly hair, broad shoulders, lean chest, and…

_Woah, Lillian. Control those emotions. It's just the spring-time high in the air, right?_

Right?

I lounged in my chair, and looked a bit more around the grounds. As I got bored from it, I turned away and opened the book I was reading – Anna Karenina – while lifting my legs on the opposite chair.

All was peaceful. I was about to finish my third chapter, when I heard a deep voice that clearly was not Madam Pince's.

"Evans."

He clearly had not gone off the last-name-terms.

"_Evans_." the male voice sang.

I snapped up and glared at the Marauder. "What _Potter_?"

It was James Potter; the prank extraordinaire, leaning against the shelf in front of me.  
Merlin, he made leaning look so easy, just like Quidditch. The way his shoulders leaned at the shelf, and his legs crossing at the ankles…

I snapped myself out of this reverie, and steadied my glare. He kept on smiling that crooked smile of his.

I asked as calmly as I could, "What, Potter?"

He stood, and said, "Mind if you move your legs a bit?"

I acted like thinking, "Hm, no." I resumed my reading.

"Okay, suit yourself." he responded.

I actually believed he let go that easily. But then I felt my feet shift a bit, and then felt them thud against something. Something warm. I looked, and saw James Potter seated at the chair in front of me, with my feet on his lap.

_On his lap._

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Potter, what do you mean by this?"  
"Well, you weren't moving your feet." James replied innocently.

Without saying anything, I dropped my feet, and tried to control my reddening cheeks. James clearly must have noticed it, since he was smiling like a goof.

I raised an eye-brow, questioning him.

He must have gotten the question, since he said, "Just resting a bit. Pranking and what-not; it is tiring, if you try it."  
He looked at me from above his glasses.

"I'd rather not." I responded.

He shrugged, and rested on the seat.

I tried to ignore the way the folded sleeves of his shirt rode up his arms, revealing more of the muscles beneath it.

Cursing myself from within, I stopped my judging, and bent down towards my bag. I took out a bar of chocolate. Honeydukes' finest.  
James' eyes followed hers as I undid the top half of it.

I stopped, and asked him, "Yes?"

He recovered, and asked, "Could I have some of that?"

I smiled coyly. "No." I responded, and took a bite from the edge.

His eyes widened. He asked again, "Please?"

"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"No."

"Why not?" James pleaded.  
"Because I want it for myself. You go buy your own." A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. Teasing him like this was all fun.

"Okay." he finally said.

Then after two bites:  
"How about now?"

I huffed, "No!"

James huffed too. He was looking at me as if he was planning something. Squinting. But I did not feel threatened at all. I was not at loss at the moment.

Just as I was taking another bite form the bar, James stepped up and took the bar away from my hand.

I stared at him.

He stared at me, smiling, with my chocolate bar in his left hand. And he took a bite from it, and leaned on his seat.

If there is one thing I do not like, that is when someone _takes my chocolate_.

"Potter." I asked dangerously.

He swallowed his bite, and asked, "Yes?"

"I need my chocolate bar. Now." I demanded.

He copied me, "Hm, no." and proceeded to another bite, but his teeth barely reached the edge, since I got up and took it back as swiftly as he did last time.

He looked at me with shock. I could not help but burst out laughing at his face. His face looked too funny, and too cute. The laugh bubbled up inside of me and it did not stop.

I was giggling like a maniac, and his face still remained the same.

He demanded, "What are you laughing at, Evans?"

I tried to suppress my laughter, and said, "Your face…" and I broke out laughing again.

He shook his head and said, "You're impossible, Evans."

After I controlled my laughter, I noticed how light I felt around him. I looked at him, and thought. This feeling couldn't be the _spring-time high_ I am referring to all the time.

_Could it?_

"You done?" he asked.

Still dazed, I smiled and nodded.

"Good." he smiled crookedly, and squinted again. I raised my eye brow. And before I knew it, the bar was once more out of my hand, and into his. This time, he took another bite, and this time, he was the one to laugh at my face. My mouth was open, and my eyes were looking at him unbelievably.

"You tosser!" I said, betraying my laughter.

He giggled - _giggled_ – and said, "Now I get why you were laughing!" He took another bite. We had finished half of the chocolate bar.  
He still laughed, and took another bite, while looking towards the window. His facial features were much more defined in the light. The light ignited his hazel eyes back to life, and bordered his long nose, jaw-line, and cheek-bones. His jaw was moving as he ate.

And there I got a weird idea that had uncountable consequences. It could work, but would have many, many varying results.

But he looked surprisingly adorable when he laughed, and his cheek-bones were a wee bit too clear.

_Oh to hell with it._

I reached up and kissed him.

On his cheek.

Dangerously close to the right-corner of his mouth, almost on top it.

My lips lingered there for a second too long, and it worked. He stayed stationary and dazed, and he let go of the chocolate bar. I picked it up quickly, and sat back, accomplished. Although the blush on my cheeks must have been clear, I was too content in seeing his face afterwards.

James' eyes widened, and he lifted his fingers to touch that place where my lips made contact. He stayed like that for a while, and then he looked at me. A different kind of light played in his eyes – It clearly wasn't the sunlight.  
I retained my cool, and bit into a piece of chocolate, so that only one piece was left in the Honeydukes wrapper.

I returned the steady gaze he gave me. Before I knew it, he left his seat and was crouching in front of me to keep his face level with mine.

(Bless him; he was so tall he had to crouch to level his face with mine.)

His face lowered towards the chocolate. He asked, "You need that?"

"Why you ask?" I said.

"Because I want it." he replied, in a voice lower than before. His eyes twinkled to life this close.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Why don't you make me give it to you?" A smile tugged at my lips. My voice came out lower than before.

He leaned in ever so slightly, and before I knew it, James Potter was kissing me.

And I was kissing him back.

And no words could describe that kiss. He started tentatively, testing. And then I started kissing back. I'm not sure whether it was for two minutes or two hours, but I could not get enough of his lips and the way they tasted of chocolate.

Just as soon as we began, he let go. I looked at him, and saw him smiling. The same crooked smile. As if he was up to something…

He raised his right hand, and I saw the last bit of chocolate there. And he popped it in his mouth.

"You-you mean, this-_this _all was- was a jo-"

My voice got muffled with his lips again.

After a while he stopped, and said, "I never said that I didn't mean it." James then laughed. And I giggled too.  
We heard the shuffling of feet from around the bookshelf, and saw Madam Pince, glaring at us.

_Well, damn._

"What is the meaning of this?! This is a library, not a love booth! BOTH OF YOU, OUT OU-"

And we ran for the exit before she could finish her ranting.

James and I leaned against the wall and laughed till nothing was left. I gathered my breath and looked him over. He was okay. He was not bad after all. He caught me looking at him, and held my hand in his. He leaned in close to my left ear, and said, "About getting some more chocolate, today is Hogsmeade night…"

He looked at me, and I had to do nothing else but nod and hug him, with the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

I did feel light around him, like I was flying. And I could not quit smiling around him. James made me happy.

Well, this could have been my so-called _spring-time high_, right?

Well, I believe it was not. It could have been much more.

**A/N: YAY! I liked this story's idea, because I've read many fanfictions in which Lily's the "quite" type (Not hating; those same stories have better plots than I do) So I wanted to do a turn-around, in which Lily is also the dare-ish types. Hope you like this! REVIEW! I will need it! And please do tell me did you like the Lily in this? :D**


End file.
